Fuel cells which generate electric current by the electrochemical combination of hydrogen and oxygen are well known. In one form of such a fuel cell, an anodic layer and a cathodic layer are separated by an electrolyte formed of a ceramic solid oxide. Such a fuel cell is known in the art as a “solid oxide fuel cell” (SOFC). Hydrogen, either pure or reformed from hydrocarbons, is flowed along the outer surface of the anode and diffuses into the anode. Oxygen, typically from air, is flowed along the outer surface of the cathode and diffuses into the cathode. Each O2 molecule is split and reduced to two O−2 anions catalytically by the cathode. The oxygen anions transport through the electrolyte and combine at the anode/electrolyte interface with four hydrogen ions to form two molecules of water. The anode and the cathode are connected externally through a load to complete the circuit whereby four electrons are transferred from the anode to the cathode. When hydrogen is derived from “reformed” hydrocarbons, the “reformate” gas includes CO which is converted to CO2 at the anode via an oxidation process similar to that performed on the hydrogen. Reformed gasoline is a commonly used fuel in automotive fuel cell applications.
A single cell is capable of generating a relatively small voltage and wattage, typically between about 0.5 volt and about 1.0 volt, depending upon load, and less than about 2 watts per cm2 of cell surface. Therefore, in practice it is usual to stack together, in electrical series, a plurality of cells. Because each anode and cathode must have a free space for passage of gas over its surface, the cells are separated by perimeter spacers which are vented to permit flow of gas to the anodes and cathodes as desired but which form seals on their axial surfaces to prevent gas leakage from the sides of the stack. The perimeter spacers include dielectric layers to insulate the interconnects from each other. Adjacent cells are connected electrically by “interconnect” elements in the stack, the outer surfaces of the anodes and cathodes being electrically connected to their respective interconnects by electrical contacts disposed within the gas-flow space, typically by a metallic foam which is readily gas-permeable or by conductive filaments. The outermost, or end, interconnects of the stack define electric terminals, or “current collectors,” which may be connected across a load.
A complete SOFC system typically includes auxiliary subsystems for, among other requirements, generating fuel by reforming hydrocarbons; tempering the reformate fuel and air entering the stack; providing air to the hydrocarbon reformer; providing air to the cathodes for reaction with hydrogen in the fuel cell stack; providing air for cooling the fuel cell stack; providing combustion air to an afterburner for unspent fuel exiting the stack; and providing cooling air to the afterburner and the stack. A complete SOFC assembly also includes appropriate piping and valving, as well as a programmable electronic control unit (ECU) for managing the activities of the subsystems simultaneously.
The anodes of cells in a fuel cell assembly typically include metallic nickel and/or a nickel cermet (Ni-YSZ) which are readily oxidized. During operation of an assembly, the anodes are in a reduced state. A problem exists in that the anodes are vulnerable to oxidation by atmospheric oxygen which can enter the stacks via the reformate passageways during cool-down of the assembly. The grain growth and contraction of the metallic nickel in the anode during the oxidation/reduction cycle is not readily managed by the ceramic component. Repeated oxidation and reduction of nickel in the anodes can lead to unwanted structural changes and can result in catastrophic cracking of the anodes.
It is a principal object of the present invention to protect the nickel anodes of a fuel cell from structural degradation by periodic oxidation and reduction of the nickel.
It is a further object of the present invention, through such prevention, to improve the reliability and extend the lifetime of solid oxide fuel cells.